


Hodge-Podge: 30 Words or Less

by turquoisetumult



Category: Angel: the Series, Dead Like Me, Dollhouse, Pushing Daisies, Supernatural, Wonderfalls
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Dark, F/M, First Time, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, death (comical), hodge-podge fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: 1. Write down the names of 10 characters.2. Write a fic of thirty words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.A random mix of prompts and multi-verse characters.





	1. First Time (Victor/Daisy Adair)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2010. Posting because I actually liked how these turned out.
> 
> It was also very challenging to limit the word count to 30! I remember it being quite fun and frustrating. = FUNstrating :)
> 
> Feedback appreciated, if anyone's reading!

  **Characters 4 and 6, First Time (Victor/Daisy Adair)**

Bashful Billy loses his virginity to snooty Daisy Adair.  
  
But in bed, she’s surprisingly sweet, gentle; he inquires why.  
  
“Because, Billy,” Daisy replies, mournfully, “you’re the one that got away.”


	2. Angst (Sam Winchester)

**Character 7, Angst (Sam Winchester)**

  
Sam first prayed when John brought home an unconscious and broken Dean. Ever since, Sam’s prayed for Dean’s safety from monsters.  
  
Today, he prays to protect Dean … from Sam.


	3. AU (Dean Winchester & Angel)

**Characters 1 and 8, AU (Dean Winchester & Angel)**

  
“Gimme one good reason why I shouldn’t chop your head off.”  
  
A punch and Angel’s got Dean flat against the wall. “Azazel. I can help you find … and kill him.”


	4. Threesome (Mason/Daisy Adair/Castiel)

**Characters 3, 6, and 9, Threesome (Mason/Daisy Adair/Castiel)**

  
Mason’s stripped down, already kissing Daisy senselessly and Daisy, uninterested, is watching Castiel, awaiting her challenge of deflowering an angel.  
  
And Castiel is sweating. Profusely. Dean’ll pay dearly for this.


	5. Hurt/Comfort (Jaye Tyler/Chuck Charles)

**Characters 5 and 10, Hurt/Comfort (Jaye Tyler/Chuck Charles)**

  
Seeing Aaron, Chuck weeps for the times she’ll never kiss Ned.   
  
“There … there.” Jaye reluctantly pats her shoulder.  
  
Chuck hugs Jaye and she squirms uncomfortably. _Like Ned_ ; Chuck smiles.


	6. Crack (Dean Winchester)

**Character 1, Crack (Dean Winchester)**

  
“What kind of ghost haunts a women’s country-club? And what idiot creates _this_ plan!?”  
  
“Gotta investigate somehow … … your panty-hose are crooked.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Yeah...” Sam sighs, gleefully.


	7. Horror (Chuck Charles)

**Character 10, Horror (Chuck Charles)**

  
Chuck pictures Digby and her alone, at the end of the world, young, beautiful, (but _so lost_ ).  
  
“Chuck! Coffee. Table two…”  
  
“Okay!” she says, pulling away from her imagination’s nightmares.


	8. Baby Fic (Jaye Tyler/Castiel)

**Characters 5 and 9, Baby Fic (Jaye Tyler/Castiel)**

“Bun in the oven,” the brass monkey nods toward Jaye’s pregnancy test.  
  
“Great. First, it’s doing good deeds by coercion, now it’s carrying angel spawn … my life _sucks_.”


	9. Dark (Ned & Angel)

**Characters 2 and 8, Dark (Ned & Angel)**

  
Ned’s always welcomed sunshine (and Chuck’s smiles) to brighten his dreary life.  
  
But Chuck’s gone and the darkly-clothed man says sunlight kills.  
  
“C’mon,” Angel says. “Time you learn some things.”


	10. Death Fic (Ned & Mason)

**Characters 2 and 3, Death Fic (Ned & Mason)  
**

  
“…stroke _killed_ ‘im the bloody second you touched ‘im?”  
  
“... Yes?” Ned offers.  
  
“… Right. Best blame everything here on booze and leave it ‘lone,” Mason slurs and leaves.  
  
“ _Close call…_ ”


End file.
